


Ask Blue Mom and Steven!!! Act 2: Le Petite Diamond

by JERRYBERRY96



Series: mama blue AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: "the reason why you suck" speech, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Diamond Adopts Steven, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Secrets, Slavery, intentional reference to Dragonball Z Abridged, intentional reference to The Office, mama blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERRYBERRY96/pseuds/JERRYBERRY96
Summary: Hello! My name is Steven! Mama Blue wants me to answer some questions so that I will learn more about Gemkind and become a good Diamond!
Series: mama blue AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. How to Train Your Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins. Now Steven is 8 and lives in what was Pink Diamond's garden. He lives a peaceful life, but soon everything will change. For him and the entire Gemkind. Remember, search https://ask-blue-mom-and-steven.tumblr.com/ to see the more recent posts and feel free to comment!

## Hello! My name is Steven! Mama Blue wants me to answer some questions so that I will learn more about Gemkind and become a good Diamond!

* * *

**Steven, what is your favorite thing to do?**

My favourite thing to do is to play with all my friends! But mom let’s me do that only when I finish school...

* * *

**Who’s your teacher!**

Steven: I have many teachers: Holly Blue Agate, Pearl, Jasper, my mom…

Lemon Jade: Steven, have you seen Spinel? She needs to help me clean your bedroom before Blue Diamond arrives.

Steven: I saw her looking at some bushes before, but now I don’t know where Spinel is now.

_Spinel appears out of nowhere and hugs Steven._

Spinel: **Diiiiiiiiid someone say the name of his best friend?**

Steven: Here you are! Jade needed your help at cleaning my room.

Spinel: **No problem, I’ll lend her an hand, but only if you help us too!**

Steven: Aww… Okay.

_Lemon Jade chuckles amused._

* * *

**I hope steven feels at home in the garden**

The garden is my home! And I love it!

* * *

**How's steven doing?**

Lemon Jade: Steven is doing very good. He gets along with all the Gems he meets and is paying a lot of attention at what his teachers are teaching him.

Steven: We have finished!

Spinel: **Great! And now, let’s play Steven tag!**

Blue Pearl: I think you’ll have to wait

Steven: Pearl! I’m so happy to see you! Did mom manage to come this time?

Blue Diamond: Yes, Steven. And I’ve convinced Yellow to let me stay here a little bit longer than usual.

Steven: Mom!

* * *

**Oh god steven tag I wonder what that would be like if the entirety of homeworld played**

Blue Diamond: It would make White angry.

* * *

**Steven, have you ever met the other Diamonds?**

Steven: Well… I met auntie Yellow three, no four, times. But she doesn’t like me too much. I’ve never seen grandma White but I saw her Pearl once. She looks scary.

Blue Diamond: Steven, dear, where are the two gems i gave you as toys the last time?

———————

_On the other side of the garden, Rhodonite is pruning the rose bushes, and Padparadscha is helping her._

Rhodonite: ( _very focused and nervous_ ) … Almost there, almost there…

Padparadscha: (scared) RHODONITE! I PREDICT THAT BLUE DIAMOND WILL ARRIVE SOON!

_Rhodonite gets scared and accidentally cuts a rose._

Rhodonite: Geez Padparadscha! You can’t scream all of a sudden while I’m… Wait, Blue Diamond will arrive soon? This means that… OH MY STARS WE’RE LATE!!! SHE WILL SHATTER US!!!

_Rhodonite grabs Padparadscha and runs to the warp pad as fast as she can._

* * *

**Hey Steven! What's your favourite type of flower? I'm assuming you have flowers. You do, after all, live in a garden.**

I love roses! They are so beautiful and they grow everywhere in the garden and…

_Suddenly, Rhodonite and Padparadscha rush into Steven’s room and crash into Blue Pearl. Blue Diamond stares at the two Off-Colours with annoyance while Lemon Jade and Steven lift them up._

Rhodonite: _(scared)_ **IMSORRMYDIAMONDIWASPRUNINGABUSWITHPADPARADSCHAANDIDIDNTREALIZEBLUEDIAMONDARRIVEDIAMSOSORRYPLEASEDONTSHATTERME!!!**

Steven: It’s okay. I’m not angry at you.

Rhodonite: Oh thank the stars… _(realizes that she is still holding the rose she accidentally cut before)_ This is for you, my Diamond.

_Steven smiles and takes the rose_

Padparadscha: I predict we will crash into Blue Diamond's Pearl!

* * *

**My Diamond... *the gem looks apprehensive* or do you prefer "My Steven"? I would like to know in the event that I meet you again in the future.**

Steven: You can call me…

Blue Diamond: My Diamond, and that’s the only way you will call him, **understood**?

* * *

**My Diamond, how is Steven adjusting to life in the garden? I hope he, and you of course, are doing well!**

He loves the garden, but sometimes I have the feeling that he would like to explore other places and meet new gems… In those occasions he really reminds me of her…

* * *

**Steven, what do you do in school?**

Steven: Well I learn all the things I will need to know when I’ll become a Diamond: rules, the caste system, how to colonize a planet, using my powers…

Blue Diamond: Speaking of which, isn’t now time for you to train with Jasper?

Steven: Aww… But mom, I want to play with you!

Blue Diamond: Don’t worry, I’ll play with you once you’ve finished your training.

Steven: Okay…

* * *

_In an improvised arena, Steven is trying to use his powers under the training of Jasper. Outside of it, Spinel, Lemon Jade, a very bored Aquamarine, some Rubies, Rhodonite, Padparadsha, Blue Diamond and her Pearl look at them, waiting to see Steven’s powers in action. For now, however, the only thing they see is Jasper throwing again and again spears at Steven, screaming…_

Jasper: DODGE!

_Steven dodges a dozen of spears and then collapses on the floor, exausted._

Jasper: Good job Steven. Now that we have finished the warming-up, we can pass to the real training.

Steven: WHAT? I can’t do more Jasper, I’m exausted! I can’t stand on my feet!

Aquamarine: ( _puts on a stethoscope and smiles wickedly_ ) Since I’m your medic, _I’ll_ be the one that will check that.

_Aquamarine lifts him up, pretends to use the stethoscope and shakes him up_

Aquamarine: Yep, he’s fine, you can continue your training with Jasper.

_Aquamarine goes back with the other gems, leaving behind a desperate and worried Steven._

Jasper: As I was saying, we can now pass to our real training. Today, you’ll summon your bubble shield.

Steven: But I failed to summon it at least a dozen of times! How do you think I will summon it this time?

Jasper: Because this time, I have this!

_The Rubies drag into the arena a giant cannon-like weapon._

Jasper: This is a Destabilizer Cannon, the predecessor of the Gem Destabilizers used nowadays. It was discarded because it has the tendency of destroying the gems against it was used if if the beam power is not set to the minimum. Which is the level the Ruby that has the controller of it SHOULD HAVE SET IF SHE WASN’T BUSY ARGUING WITH A GEM WHO IS SUPERIOR TO HER!

_A Ruby with her gem in place of her left eye stops arguing with Aquamarine and, embarassed, sets the power of the cannon._

Jasper: Good. Now Steven remember: stay calm, concentrate and don’t get hit by the ray. It won’t cause you to retreat into your gem due to your biology, but it will hurt you a lot.

Steven: _(really scared)_ … Okay.

_Jasper gets out of the arena, leaving Steven alone with the cannon. Steven tries to calm down, concentrate and summon the bubble shield. The rest of the gems wait in silence for what will happen: some of them are nervous, others calm. Suddenly, Padparadsha “predicts” something horrible._

Padparadsha: _(panicking)_ I predict the Ruby will accidentally set the Cannon at maximum power!

_The Ruby with the controller checks it and realizes that she’s right, but before she could turn the power down, the cannon fires. The blast is so powerful that it destroys half of the arena and part of the garden. The air is filled with dust, part of the plants are reduced into ashes. Blue Diamond, knocked back by the blast gets up and searches for her son. She is scared that he might be dead and starts crying and screaming his name. Suddenly, she sees something pink hid into the ashes and decides to dug it out. Soon, the other gems recover from the blast and start helping her, and soon they find Steven unconscious into a giant pink bubble. Blue Diamond pops it and takes him in her hands._

Blue Diamond: _(worried)_ Steven?

Steven: _(stays in silence for a few seconds, then coughs a while)_ … Mom? I did it?

Blue Diamond: _(crying for the happiness)_ Yes Steven, you did it.

_Blue Diamond hugs Steven, who closes his eyes and falls asleep in the hands of his mother, while the rest of the gems express a great happiness at the fact that Steven managed to survive such a powerful blast and used his gem powers for the first time._


	2. Pink Silva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback, the day of the incident.

##  _**Flashback, the day of the incident.  
** _

Spinel moved without making any noise, using his shapeshifting skills to hide herself from the Rubies that patrolled the garden. She reaced the designed place her “friend” told her to go and started looking at the bush under which she usually left her photos and started checking. After a short while, she finally found some photos of a broken down pink palanquin, a giant statue of a fusion and what looked like a statue of a Diamond with large, fluffy hair covered in moss. She hid them all in her gem and ran towards Steven. She didn’t want anyone to discover what she was doing, especially him.

* * *

# Two days later…

Steven: Aquamarine, I swear! I’m fine now!

Aquamarine: Are you the one expert in human biology? No? Then shut up and let me do my job! Are you hurt here? _(hits him with a toy hammer)_ Are you hurt here? _(hits him with a toy hammer)_ Are you hurt here? _(hits him with a toy hammer)_ Are you _…_

Steven: _(angry)_ No, no and no!

Aquamarine: Then you can get up from that bed. _(makes the gems salute at Blue Diamond)_ My Diamond.

_Aquamarine goes away from Steven’s room. Steven gets up from the bed and goes to his mother._

Steven: Mom, can we play Steven Tag?

Blue Diamond: Sure. _(shapeshift into Steven)_ I’m gonna tag you!

_Blue Diamond starts chasing Steven who runs out the room laughing. As they run, they pass near various gems that are fixing the part of the garden damaged by the Cannon, including some who are fixing a crack in the dome._

* * *

**Hey Lemon Jade, how do you feel about being permafused? Have you come to accept it and do you enjoy it?**

Lemon Jade: _(while helping Rhodonite)_ Well, on one side I am considered no more a gem on Homeworld, on the other side Steven told the other gems that work on the garden that if they will ever discriminate me or one of the other gems Blue Diamond gave him as toys they will be punished, my components are allowed to stay together and I don’t have to obey to most of the rules of Homeworld, so you can say that I love being a permafusion.

Rhodonite: Are you answering question again?! You know that Blue Diamond will get angry at you if she finds out about that!

Lemon Jade: Don’t worry, she’s playing with Steven right now. Why you don’t answer at some questions too?

* * *

**Wait, what do you mean get in trouble? Are we causing a problem for you?**

Lemon Jade: What? No! You’re not causing any trouble!

Rhodonite: YES YOU ARE!

Lemon Jade: I’ve managed to hide the fact that Pearl gave me a communicator in secret for years! Stars, my components managed to hide the fact that they fused in secret for centuries!

Rhodonite: AND THEN THEY FOUND THEIR SECRET! JUST LIKE THEY’RE GOING TO FIND OUT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A COMMUNICATOR!

Lemon Jade: Rhodonite, please calm down.

Rhodonite: I DON’T WANT TO BE SHATTERED! _(faints)_

Lemon Jade: _(facepalms)_ Not again!

* * *

**Is he's having wonderful time?**

Blue Pearl: Well, as Blue said before, Steven loves the garden, but he also would like to see new places. Sometimes I think my Diamond will let him see some colonies in the future, but I doubt the other Diamonds will let her do that.

_In the distance_

Blue Diamond: I got you! _(hugs Steven)_

* * *

**Steven will probably need some human child toys to play with ms diamond**

Well, he has already many toys from Earth and other planets, but I think that he deserves one more for having learned how to make a bubble shield. I’ll tell a gem to take an human child toy the next time one of them goes to Earth.

* * *

**Hey, kiddo, do you know if they grow food there in the Garden?**

Well, there are some trees here in the garden that produce fruits, but most of my food is grown in the Zoo.

* * *

**Awwwww Steven ur so cuuuute**

_Steven blushes and starts giggling._

* * *

**My Diamond, what is to become of the ruby who endangered Steven’s life? Should I send someone to collect her shards?**

As far as I would have liked to shatter her, the Jasper decided to take most of the responsibility for the incident since she was the one that decided to use the Cannon. She is currently spending some time bubbled on a ship directed to a planet Yellow is going to colonize. As for the Ruby, I’m forcing her to replant the part of the garden she destroyed all by herself. If she will do at least a decent job, then I won’t shatter her.

————————

_The Ruby with her gem in place of her left eyeball is digging an hole in order to transplant a tree while muttering various curses, but Aquamarine keeps annoying her by lifting with her wand the dirt she dug out and dropping it back in the hole. Angry, Ruby launches at her some dirt, knocking Aquamarine into the ground. The other gem then launches herself to the Ruby, knocking both of them on the ground and starting to fight._

_Suddenly, they accidentally fuse into Bluebird Azurite. Once she realizes what they did, she starts to scream and unfuse. Both Ruby and Aquamarine keep screaming and run in opposite directions, shocked of what they accidentally did._

* * *

**Well that was pretty irresponsible. He could have died. EVERYONE could have died.**

Blue Diamond: I know. _(stares sadly at Steven)_

* * *

**My Diamond, I have heard that there is something called... Tee-Vee? It consists of mindless entertainment, but it seems interesting. Perhaps Steven would enjoy it.**

I’m not letting Steven watch any kind of mindless entertainment, especially from Earth.

* * *

**Is this the first time Steven nearly died?**

Blue Diamond: Yes. And the last one.

* * *

##  _**Meanwhile...** _

_Spinel is walking away from the spot where her friend left some photos. Suddenly, she hears a noise coming from behind her and she spins abruptly around to see who is behind her. Much to her happiness, it’s Padparadsha._

Spinel: **Oh hi Pappy! You made me almost poof! What are you doing here? Do you need some help?**

Padparadsha: I predict that the mysterious gem will leave some photos for you today! _  
_

_Spinel drops her jaw on the floor (literally), then she starts to panic._

Spinel: **HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT I’M SEARCHING A GEM??? AND SOMEONE IS SENDING ME PHOTOS ABOUT THE LAST PLACE SHE WAS SEEN???**

Padparadsha: _(stays silent for a while)_ I just saw a gem leaving some photos in that bush a while ago, and then I saw you taking and putting them into your gem! I didn’t know you where searching for a gem! Was she your friend?

Spinel: _(sad)_ **I don’t know… I don’t remember having ever met her, and yet I feel like I knew her. Even with all the informations my “friend” gave me all I know is that the Diamonds have erased every information about her existence and Steven is somewhat connected to her.**

_Padparadsha stands still for a while, then she hugs her._

Padparadsha: Don’t worry, I predict that there will be an important clue in one of the photos you’ll receive today!

_Spinel eyes gets wide, then she takes out the photos, turns one of her eyes and hands into an improvised magnifying glass and looks carefully at each one of them. Suddenly, she sees a pamphlet and, after looking at it even more carefully, she finally manages to read it._

Spinel: **Visit… the… sunken temple… the scariest… place… on…** _(almost whispered)_ _Earth…_

* * *

**Is this the first time Steven nearly died?**

Blue Diamond: Yes. And the last one.


	3. Close Encounters of the Connie's Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My diamond there seems to be the concept of companionship on earth. Maybe you should steal steven a human from earth he does seem to be lonely at times from my observations

**My diamond there seems to be the concept of companionship on earth. Maybe you should steal steven a human from earth he does seem to be lonely at times from my observations**

Blue Diamond: He doesn’t need any kind of human companionship. For all I know, humans are a race of barely sapient organic beings that…

_A Topaz appears from the warp pad with a bubble._

Topaz: My Diamond! I have taken from Earth what you asked me!

_She pops the bubble, releasing a crying human girl._

Blue Diamond: _(really angry)_ **WHAT IS THAT???**

Topaz: The human child you wanted to give as a toy to Steven.

Blue Diamond: _(even more angry)_ **_I ASKED FOR A TOY THAT HUMAN CHILDREN PLAY WITH, NOT FOR A LIVING HUMAN FOR STEVEN TO USE LIKE A TOY!_**

Topaz: I’m so sorry my Diamond. It’s just that you told me to take an human child toy, …

Blue Diamond: _(tries to calm herself down)_ … And I should have been more specific in my request. Look, just go away, leave the child here and do not speak to Yellow Diamond about this, okay?

Topaz: Why you want to keep the human here if you didn’t wanted it?

Blue Diamond: Because I promised a toy to Steven. Now go!

Topaz: Yes my Diamond.

_The Topaz goes to the warp pad and teleports away. Meanwhile, Blue Diamond takes the girl in her hands and stares at her._

Blue Diamond: _(takes a breath)_ What’s your name, _human_?

_Human_ : _(while crying)_ C-C-Connie.

Blue Diamond: _Connie_ , welcome to your new home.

_Blue Diamond walks away with Connie in her hands, her steps drowned by the girl cries._

* * *

**Oh my god I... you know what I'm sure steven is going to love it Miss Diamond**

I hope so. Otherwhise I will leave her at the Zoo.

_Stares at Connie._

You should accept your fate and stop crying. You will never go back to your planet.

_Connie cries harder than before._

_(rolls her eyes)_ I think I will wait until you calmed down before I will present you at Steven.

* * *

**My diamond should I do abou-... *points to Connie* What is that?**

That’s an human.

* * *

## BLUE DIAMOND. A GEM INFORMED ME THAT YOU HAVE AN HUMAN ON THE GARDEN. I TOLD YOU IN THE PAST THAT YOU SHOULD NOT TAKE ANYTHING FROM THAT ACCURSED PLANET, BUT YOU KEPT DOING THAT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME STEVEN NEEDED THEM, AND SO I ALWAYS CLOSED AN EYE. BUT AN HUMAN? THAT’S SOMETHING I CAN’T IGNORE. I WILL TELL WHITE ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AND ASK HER TO LET ME TAKE HIM UNDER MY CARE. DO NOT TRY TO STOP ME.

* * *

**My Diamond, what if she’s carrying Earth germs? Steven’s never been exposed to Earth diseases before. This could be dangerous.**

Steven is immune to any kind of illness due to his biology. Now sorry but I have something to do. _(runs towards Steven’s palace)_

* * *

_Lemon Jade is cleaning Steven’s room when suddenly Blue Diamond enters into the room._

Lemon Jade: _(surprised)_ My Diamond! What…

Blue Diamond: Where is Steven?

Lemon Jade: He’s out playing with Spinel and the Off Colors.

Blue Diamond: Good. _(puts down a crying Connie)_ She’s the new toy for Steven. Calm her down and give her at him before I get back or I will punish you.

Lemon Jade: Yes, my Diamond.

_Blue Diamond leaves the room and Lemon Jade goes towards Connie. She is unsure at first about what she can do to calm her down, but then she decides to cradle her and sing a song, just like she did with Steven when he was a baby. After some minutes, Connie begins to cry less than before and stares at the fusion._

Connie: I-is she gone?

Lemon Jade: Yes, for now.

Connie: I w-want to go ho-home…

_Lemon Jade stays silent. She has no idea of how she can say to her that she will never go home again. She feels powerless.  
_

Connie: I-I want my mommy…

_Connie starts to cry loudly again, and this time Lemon Jade cries with her._

* * *

**Oh, Connie, hun, shh shh shh... You have to calm down or else you and Jade will be punished. Can you breathe? Breathe deep breaths.**

Lemon Jade: You’re very kind to worry about her safety, but she’s sleeping now. She cried so hard that she exausted all her energies and fell asleep…

* * *

**Oooh... Poor baby. Maybe you should bring Steven in? Don't wake Connie up, of course, but Steven could see her before she's up and about. Waking up near a (half) human might help her a but.**

Lemon Jade: I would like to, but I can’t leave her alone and unconscious in the palace. The Rubies that patrol the garden don’t exactly like Steven, even if he’s a Diamond, due to the fact that he’s half human. And since she is a full human, I fear that they could hurt her. Sure, I could take her with me…

_Suddenly, Connie wakes up. At first she looks around in fear and confusion, then she remembers and she gets sad. Before she could start crying again, Lemon Jade goes next to her and starts speaking._

Lemon Jade: Your name is Connie, right?

_Connie silently nods._

Lemon Jade: I’m Lemon Jade! I’m pleased to meet you. _(stays silent for a while, then has an idea)_ Do you want to play with me? You can choose the game! Or we can paint something! Or maybe, maybe… I can tell you a story.

Connie: … I would like to hear a story.

_Lemon Jade smiles and starts narrating._

* * *

**I’d highly recommend getting something for Connie to eat and try to become some one she can find comfort in taking to**

Lemon Jade: That’s a good idea. Are you hungry, Connie?

Connie: … Yes.

_Lemon Jade goes out from the room and comes back with some of the fruits grown on the Zoo. She hands one of them at Connie, who stares at it confused before giving it a bite. Shortly after she proceeds to devour it all._

Lemon Jade: Did you like it?

Connie: … It was good. Can I have another?

Lemon Jade: Sure!

_Lemon Jade hands another fruit at the Connie, who gives her a small smile. Lemon Jade reciprocates it with another smile and starts thinking about other ways she can make her feel better._

* * *

**Le** **mon Jade, although it may or may not make her feel better, I’d recommend telling Connie a bit about where she is and who everyone else is, considering that she’ll be staying there for...quite a while.**

Lemon Jade: _(while holding Connie in her arms)_ I wanted to tell Connie everything, but unfortunately Blue Diamond already told her everything she needed to know about our race, the garden and her “job”.

Connie: Lemon Jade?

Lemon Jade: Yes Connie?

Connie: Blue Diamond told me about the other gems that live in the garden… Could you… Could you… introduce them… to me ?

Lemon Jade: _(smiles softly)_ Sure.

* * *

**Lemon jade it may be best to introduce her to one of the off coolers instead of one of the Ruby’s or jasper**

Lemon Jade: Connie, meet Rhodonite and Padparadsha.

Connie: H-Hi…

Rhodonite: _(screams and runs away)_

Padparadsha: I predict Rhodonite will get scared and run away!

Connie: _(looks at Lemon Jade)_ Are they always like this?

Lemon Jade: _(deadpan)_ Yes. Especially Rhodonite.

* * *

**My steven I predict you will get a new toy soon.**

Steven: I knew it! I wonder what mom will give this time! Thanks Pappy! _(hugs Padparadsha)_

_Steven sees Lemon Jade walking in the garden and runs towards her. Once he gets close enough he realizes that she’s holding something in her arms._

Steven: Lemon Jade! What do you have in your arms? It’s my new toy?

Lemon Jade: _(surprised)_ Steven! You scared me!

Steven: Sorry…

Lemon Jade: _(pats him on his head and smiles)_ Don’t worry. _(shows him Connie, who is hiding her face behind her hair)_ She is Connie, and she will… “live with us” for a while.

Steven: _(curious)_ I didn’t know there are Gems called Connie. Are they a kind of Garnet?

Lemon Jade: _(slightly worried)_ No Steven, she isn’t a Gem. She is an human, just like you.

_Steven’s eyes open wide. Then he faints._

# (An important information: Steven has never seen an human before. He knows they exist, he knows he’s part human, but he never saw another one. Blue Diamond wanted to show him the Zoomans, but Yellow opposed.)

* * *

**Jasper steven fainted**

_Jasper is currently on an alien planet to help with the colonization process. If you want to wake up Steven you should call Aquamarine. She’s a “medic”, she “should know” what to do (?)._

**Aquamarine steven fainted from excitement**

And?

**Yo aquamarine steven fainted ya might wanna you know help him? Who knows what Blue would do if he died**

Ffffffine, I will help him.

_Aquamarine takes a defibrillator out of her gem and goes to “help” Steven._

* * *

**Steven, make sure to be nice to Connie. She’s been through a lot.**

Lemon Jade: Don’t worry, Steven is doing everything he can to make her feel better. Right now he’s showing her the entire garden.

Steven: _(at Connie)_ … And this is the place where I train with Jasper, and that’s the Ruby who is fixing the garden!

_Eyeball flips the bird at Steven._

Steven: She’s not very nice.

_Connie chuckles amused._

Steven: _(points at a tree)_ And that’s my favourite tree! I usually climb it with Spinel…

Connie: Who’s Spinel?

Spinel: _(appearing out of nowhere)_ **Me!**

_Connie gets spooked and falls on the ground._

Spinel: Whoops. **Sorry sweetie.** _(helps Connie gets up from the ground)_ **Hey, I never saw you before? Are you a new Gem that…**

_Lemon Jade sees that Connie is getting upset and decides to intervene before Spinel makes accidentally things wrong._

Lemon Jade: Her name is Connie, and she’s an human. _(waits a few seconds and then adds)_ From Earth.

_Spinel litterally melts._

Connie: _(at Steven)_ Does she always acts like that?

Steven: _(confused)_ I never saw her do that before.

* * *

**Hey Connie, what do those weird gem apple fruits taste like? I've always wondered, since I can't really taste anything.**

Well… It’s not easy to describe: it tastes kinda like peaches, but also blueberries and oranges.

* * *

**So. It tastes like... A fruit smoothie?**

Connie: Exactly!

Steven: What’s a fruit smootie?

* * *

**Hi Connie! Ur a lil cutie pie aren't you (don't worry we won't hurt you)**

_Blushes and hides her face behind her hair._

* * *

**Okay I know we all are having fun with connie and all but let's not forget a certain diamond is probably gonna yeet her into space against blues wishes since she doesn't sound fond of any other humans other than Steven mostly cause he's a diamond and all that just sayin so I hope Blue has everything under control**

_Blue Pearl is waiting for her Diamond to get back from her meeting with White and Yellow, when suddenly she enters the room. She looks horrible: her eyes are filled with tears and her hair disheveled._

Blue Pearl: _(worried)_ My Diamond, what happened? Did you managed to convince White to let you keep Steven.

Blue Diamond: _(whispers something inaudible)_

Blue Pearl: I’m sorry, my Diamond, I don’t…

Blue Diamond: White Diamond will take care of Steven from now on.


	4. Interlude: The Reason Why You Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know we all are having fun with connie and all but let's not forget a certain diamond is probably gonna yeet her into space against blues wishes since she doesn't sound fond of any other humans other than Steven mostly cause he's a diamond and all that just sayin so I hope Blue has everything under control

_Blue Pearl is waiting for her Diamond to get back from her meeting with White and Yellow, when suddenly she enters the room. She looks horrible: her eyes are filled with tears and her hair disheveled._

Blue Pearl: _(worried)_ My Diamond, what happened? Did you managed to convince White to let you keep Steven.

Blue Diamond: _(whispers something inaudible)_

Blue Pearl: I’m sorry, my Diamond, I don’t…

Blue Diamond: White Diamond will take care of Steven from now on.

Blue Pearl: WHAT? HOW???

Blue Diamond: _(crying)_ Yellow Diamond told her of everything I did for Steven, from the gifts I gave him to the rules I bent to make him happy. I told White that I made that because I wanted him to be happy and to make sure he won’t rebel to us once he will be an adult… And then she told us that she already knew about everything. And she wasn’t going to let any one of us take care of Steven. Yellow accepted her decision, but I asked to know why. And she asked me…

Blue Pearl: What, my Diamond?

Blue Diamond: _(stares at her Pearl with a look of anger)_ **Why I didn’t do anything when I found out that you were sending informations about Steven at Pink.**

_Blue Pearl’s eyes open wide. She has no idea how to react at this discovery. A part of her wants to deny the truth, tell her that White Diamond was just messing with her, but she perfectly knows that she won’t believe her. So Blue Pearl decides to not say anything and bow her head._

Blue Diamond: _(furious)_ _**Why you did that?**_

Blue Pearl: Because I thought it wasn’t fair what you did to your sister.

## Blue Diamond: _**SHE STARTED A WAR UNDER THE IDENTITY OF A ROGUE ROSE QUARTZ BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO PROTECT AN INSIGNIFICANT PLANET! SHE MADE US BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS SHATTERED, FORCING US TO END THE WAR BY USING SOMETHING THAT COULD HAVE KILLED HER! AND WHILE WE WERE COPING WITH HER DEATH, SHE LIVED AN HAPPY LIFE ON THAT STUPID PLANET AND MANAGED TO HAVE A CHILD WITH AN HUMAN! SHE DESERVED TO BE PUNISHED!**_

Blue Pearl: I agree with you my Diamond. She deserved to be punished. And you did that by revealing her real identity to what remained of the Crystal Gems. But then you decided to take her child and raise it into the perfect replacement of Pink Diamond, one that would have been always loyal to you all and wouldn’t have opposed to your orders. I thought that you were right for this decision until Pink hacked our communicator. You told me to dispose of it, but before I could do it Pink appeared on it: she looked tired, as if she had been crying for days, and begged me to talk at you, _Blue_ , and convince you to let her at least see Steven one more time. It made me feel so much guilty promised her I would have sent her a photo of Steven as soon as possible and so I did. She was so happy that she cried, and so did I. It was then that I realized how wrong you Diamonds were with making that decision, and this led to my rebellion: I gave at Lemon Jade the hacked communicator because she was always with Steven and later convinced her to help me sending photos, videos, voice records and other stuff in secret at your sister. And yes, I know that this makes me a traitor and will cause me to be shattered, but I would do this again if I could.

_Blue Diamond stares at her Pearl in silence for a few seconds, then she speaks again._

Blue Diamond: You and Steven will go to Earth.

Blue Pearl: _What?_

Blue Diamond: You will take Steven to Earth and ask to Pink to protect him from Yellow and White. You will give her this _(takes out from her gem a sort of tablet)_ and then tell her that the only reason why I sent Steven back to her and gave her an Infopad filled with important informations is because I want…

_Someone starts banging at the door of Blue’s palace._

Blue Diamond: Go! I’ll hold them for a while.

_Blue Pearl runs towards the warp pad, but before teleporting she stares at her former Diamonds and wonders what she was going to tell her before the interruption._


	5. All Your Asks Are Belongs To White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god oh god everythings gone to hell
> 
> Brace yourself, It’s only going to get worse.

**Be careful Blue Diamond. I’m worried about what White might do once she finds out what you did...**

Don’t worry, I already know what she did.

* * *

**If white does anything to my boi she's shattered :**

I would like to see you try.

* * *

**I hope you know what you’re doing White. I hope you know about the specific “needs” that Steven needs to survive. Because otherwise he won’t last long in your care.**

Poor little human… You think that if I don’t feed him or let him sleep he will die. But let me tell you something: he’s a gem, he doesn’t need to do any of these things.

* * *

**Watch out you oversized lightbulb.**

Or what?

* * *

**Hey white, why not tell us the entire history of homeworld! Please take your time**

I’m not stupid. I know what you are doing.

* * *

**Miss White I suggest you think otherwise about this decision Steven is the only replacement for pink diamond.... unless you force his mother to come back of coarse**

Are you telling me I’m wrong?

* * *

**Excuse me Ms. White, but do you know how in the hell you are going to keep this boy alive? Do you know what removing his gem could do to him?**

I have an idea or two. And I’m gonna be honest with you all, that’s going to be the first thing I’ll do once Steven will be in my hands. 

* * *

**Yess miss white I am. Steven is half humans meaning he does need food and sleep so don't go around acting like you know everything**

Once he’ll be in my cares he won’t need to do that anymore.

* * *

**Why do you even want Steven? He’s not necessary for the empire’s function.**

Pink Diamond proved herself to be too much immature for ruling this empire, and so I took her son in order to turn him into the Diamond she should have been.

* * *

**Yes we think you’re wrong White Don’t take Steven away from blue**

You can’t tell me what to do. I was here when the universe was young and life barely existed in a few planets in the universe. I watched races long gone fighting each others in order to expand their empires. I personally brought some of them to extintion when I bleed dry of all the resources the planet that became Homeworld and I decided to expand my empire to the stars. So don’t try to oppose to me.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmmmm ,white seems awfully undiamond like**

Are you a Diamond? Have you any…

Look, you’re bothering me right now. I have something more important to do.

Goodbye.

————— SIGNAL LOST ————— 


	6. Battlefield Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, It’s only going to get worse.

_Steven, Connie, Rhodonite and Lemon Jade are playing with a ball when Blue Pearl appears. She looks worried, but she tries to hide it._

Blue Pearl: _(with the most natural forced smile she can make)_ Steven, Blue Diamond has decided to make you explore a colony. You’ll stay there for a while and learn everything you need to know about the colonization process on the field. She will also let you take with you all your friends.

Steven: _(with starry eyes)_ REALLY? THAT’S AMAZING!

Blue Pearl: Yes, it is… Now go take all you need and wait me at the warp pad. Connie, could you go help him?

Connie: _(silently nods)_

_Steven and Connie go away._

Blue Pearl: Rhodonite, search for Padparadsha and Spinel and bring them to the warp pad too.

_Rhodonite goes away._

Lemon Jade: _(serious)_ What’s happening?

Blue Pearl: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Lemon Jade: Blue Diamond is too protective of Steven to let him explore a colony filled with Gems that dislike him because he’s an hybrid. And she wouldn’t have let him bring his “toys” with him since she dislikes all of us, except for Spinel. So please, tell me the truth.

Blue Pearl: … Blue Diamond lost the custody of Steven and White Diamond will become his caretaker from now on.

Lemon Jade: WHAT?

Blue Pearl: Blue told me to take him to Earth and ask the Crystal Gems to help us.

Lemon Jade: … How much time we have before she arrives here?

Blue Pearl: It all depends on how long Blue will be able to keep her at bay.

Lemon Jade: … I’ll go help Steven and Connie.

Blue Pearl: Thank you.

_Blue Pearl and Lemon Jade go away in an hurry, both hoping that they had enough time before the arrival of White Diamond._

* * *

**Steven stay with pearl she'll protect you miss diamond would never let anything bad happen**

Steven: _(confused)_ What are you talking about?

Blue Pearl: Steven have you finished…

_Suddenly, a giant Quartz fusion destroys one of the walls of Steven’s palace and enters inside the room alongside Rubies, Topazes and other Quartzes. Blue Pearl tries to tell at the others to escape, but before she can do that she is captured alongside Steven, Connie and Lemon Jade. Shortly after, White Pearl enters into the room. She stares at them smiling for a few seconds, then she speaks with her Diamond voice._

White Pearl: _Well, well, well. Look what we have here: a rebellious Pearl, an human being, a fusion between two Jades and a young human-Diamond hybrid that were trying to escape from me. How amusing._

* * *

**Spinel are you okay? You seem a little melty there 0-0**

Padparadsha Spinel: **Sorry but I can’t answer any question now.** _(to Padparadsha)_ **So, I need to find a way to convince Steven to send back Connie to Earth so I can hitch a ride to the planet in secret. But Steven can’t use the warp pad, and I can’t abandon him, so I need to persuade Blue Diamond or Blue Pearl to let Steven go to Earth with Connie and me, but Blue Diamond will tell him no and ground him, while Blue Pearl will tell him to ask blue Diamond. So I need to convince…**

Padparadsha: _(terrorized)_ SPINEL! WE NEED TO RUN! WHITE…

White Pearl: _Diamond is going to take Steven back to Homeworld and shatter most of you. Good prediction, shame that you got it too late. But that’s something to expect from a defective Padparadsha. (to Spinel) Spinel, my friend! It’s been a long time since we last saw each other._

Spinel: **Who are you?**

White Pearl: _You don’t remember? We met seven years ago in Steven’s Palace. You were trying to get scraps of informations about a lost gem and I offered my help at you. You asked my name then, but I didn’t tell you and went away._

Spinel: **WHAT??? YOU’RE HER???**

White Pearl: _Yes, Spinel. I am White Diamond’s Pearl. Now, please, could you follow me? I promise I won’t hurt you._

Spinel: _(angry)_ **And my friends?**

White Pearl: _They will be shattered. Starting with her._

_A Topaz appears carrying a very scared Rhodonite in her arms._

Spinel: **Well… How about I punch you and your other friend in the face?**

White Pearl: _Well, if that’s what you want…_

_Suddenly, and horde of Rubies jumps out of the bushes and attacks Spinel and Padparadsha. Spinel tries as hard as she can to stop the Rubies from attacking Padparadsha, free Rhodonite and punch in the face White Pearl, but the Rubies are too many and even with her stretching abilities she can’t stop them all. In the end, Spinel gets dogpiled by the Rubies and her limbs knotted, while Padparadsha gets lifted up by one of them. Satisfied, White Pearl goes with them towards the warp pad, where Steven and the others are “waiting”._

* * *

_White Pearl stares satisfied at her prisoners. They are still trying to escape from the gems holding them, especially Steven and Spinel. She then gets closer to Steven and grabs him from an arm, holding it so hard that it leaves a bruise. Steven starts to cry for the pain. Lemon Jade gets angry and decides to speak._

Lemon Jade: Let go his arm! You’re hurting him!

White Pearl: _(stares at Lemon Jade) Silence, fusion. (looks back at Steven) I’m going to take you to Homeworld. White Diamond is waiting for you. Now, say goodbye to your friends, you’ll never see them again._

Steven: You’re going to bubble them?

White Pearl: _No, I’m not. They all are traitors to Homeworld, and so they are sentenced to be shattered. The human will be sent to the Zoo… Or just left to die drifting in the space, it all depends on what White will decide._

_White Pearl starts dragging to the warp pad a shocked Steven, but then he starts trying to escape her hold._

Steven: YOU CAN’T DO THAT! THEY’RE MY FRIENDS!

White Pearl: _Stop acting like that. (holds Steven harder)_

Steven: NO! _(keeps trying to escape)_

White Pearl: _Stop. Acting. Like. That. (holds Steven even harder than before)_

_The pain is so hard that Steven can’t stay on his feet, but he keeps trying to escape. In the end, White Pearl knocks Steven on the ground and tries to take off his gem, her usual smiling expression replaced with one that express a grim sense of enthusiasm and anticipation. Steven can’t do anything but scream in pain._

_The other Gems and Connie stares horrified at what’s happening, with even some of the gems that come with White Pearl expressing disgust and shock. Spinel instead began getting angrier and angrier, until she managed to untie herself, knocked away the Rubies, grabbed White Pearl and slammed her into a column before assaulting the other Gems that are taking hostage her friends. Soon, Blue Pearl gets freed by Spinel, takes both Connie and Steven under her arms and runs towards the warp pad, dodging all the Gems that wanted to stop her._

_Meanwhile, Lemon Jade tries to help Blue Pearl by hitting the gems that try to stop her with a shovel and Rhodonite tries to save Padparadscha from a Topaz._

Rhodonite: L-Let her go you… you dumb br-brick!

Topaz: Let’s see you try. _(punches Rhodonite in the face)_

_Rhodonite lands in a bush of roses. After getting out of it she sees her friend going to be hit by the Topaz. In that moment she instinctively takes out of one of her gems the gardening scissors and stabs the Topaz in the back, poofing her. After some seconds of confusion she realizes that the other Gems that were trying to shatter her were looking at her in fear and so she grabs her friend, starts laughing like a maniac and runs towards the warp pad randomly swinging her scissors in the air, scaring any Gem that got too close to her._

_Meanwhile Spinel, who is currently fighting against some angry Quartzes, accidentally slams one of them on the part of the dome that was damaged by the cannon, breaking it, causing the pressure to drop and pushing everything out of the hole. Some Gems gets ejected into the space, others try to hold themselves to the trees and the ground. Luckily, Blue Pearl, Steven, Connie, Lemon Jade, Spinel, Rhodonite and Padparadscha manage to reach the warp pad and, with the help of Spinel’s shapeshifting, they manage to remain anchored to the ground. Right when Blue Pearl is going to teleport them all to Earth, Steven is grabbed by White Pearl, who then lets herself be dragged into the hole with Steven. Spinel tries to hold Steven, but he starts to lose the grip._

_In that moment, Lemon Jade, who has no intention to lose the boy she took care for years, takes the gardening scissors of Rhodonite and jumps toward White Pearl. Once she got close enough, she stabs the Gem who took hostage Steven in her eye._

_In the same exact moment, thanks to her bond with the Pearl, White Diamond feels for the first time in her life pain. Concurrently on Homeworld and the garden, both White Diamond and White Pearl launch an horrible scream. White Pearl poofs and releases Steven, letting him fall into the hole with Lemon Jade before being saved by Spinel, who turned her right hand giant and saves both of them. With Steven and Lemon Jade safe and back on the warp pad, Blue Pearl thinks of the first place on Earth she can thinks of and they all warp to safety._


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything ends. Again.

_Steven and his friends finish to teleport and find themselves underwater. Spinel sees that Connie and Steven are drowning and so she grabs and lifts them outside the water. After coughing up some water they start to look around and they discover that they ended in a lake surrounded by hills. Steven, excited for the discovery, almost fall again in the water. Soon, the Gems gets out of the water (except for Padparadscha that has to be carried out by Rhodonite) and starts to find out where they are._

Rhodonite: Is this Earth?

Blue Pearl: Yes. 

Rhodonite: And where on Earth are we?

Blue Pearl: Somewhere in the northern part of the continent called America, if I remember well. 

Spinel: **Were we go now?**

Blue Pearl: I don’t know.

Rhodonite: YOU DON’T KNOW??? You were the one that warped us there! And you’re the only one of us that knows about Earth!

Spinel: **You know that Connie is from Earth, right?**

_Rhodonite stays silent for a while, then runs towards Connie and grabs her._

Rhodonite: **PLEASETELLMETHATYOUKNOWWHEREWEAREONTHISPLANET!!!**

Connie: _(confused and scared)_ I don’t know! I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place before…

_Rhodonite starts to shake her._

Rhodonite: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’VE NEVER SEEN THIS PLACE BEFORE??? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO COMES FROM EARTH!**

_Lemon Jade stops Rhodonite from shaking Connie and scolds her._

Lemon Jade: Rhodonite, stop! I know you’re scared because you’re currently on a planet you don’t know, but having a panic attack won’t solve your problems. So please calm down and try to find out where we are.

Steven: _(on top of an hill)_ I see a city from here!

_Soon, the other Gems and Connie climb the hill and see that a city is near the lake. They all start walking towards it, wondering what they will find there._

_——————————-_

Ocean Town is often considered by everyone to be the unluckiest city in the world, and its inhabitants can confirm it: storms, building burning down and a couple of attacks by giant monsters coming from the sea have caused many citizens to run away as fast as possible from this cursed town.

However, things changed 8 years ago, when a mysterious woman came there and started predicting the future. Since then, the city managed to survive many disasters and become a livable place. Many citizens came everyday to her shop to ask her about their future, and she always did. For a small fee.

That day however the shop was closed. For the first time since she arrived in town. Inside of it, a blue haired woman is crying on the floor, slowly freezing the floor with her powers.

She saw with her precognition a person she last saw years ago. And she was going to see him soon.


	8. Making Of

Act 2 was extremely difficult for me to make. Due to some personal commitments, glitches of the Tumblr app, difficulties at writing some scenes and lots of other problems I had to delete around 50% of the planned story. The end result let me not entirely satisfied, especially the second half that was originally going to be much longer. Luckily, I had to make only small changes to the original plans of Act 3. By the way, I made Aquamarine Steven’s doctor because I thought that she would be the worst Gem that Blue Diamond could choose to be a doctor. The alternative was Holly Blue Agate or one of the Famethyst.

Here are the changes I made:

  * I wanted to make a scene where Steven goes to “school” and various Gems taught him about various subjects. I planned to have Hessonite, Demantoid and Pyrope be his teachers and considered to include Squaridot as an assistent to Demantoid.
  * There were going to be an ongoing subplot of Spinel trying to discover where Pink Diamond was, with her even building a secret cave with walls covered in photos and theories of where she could be carved on the rock. At one point Rhodonite and Padparadscha would have found out about this place and while Rhodonite would have refused to help for a variety of reasons, Padparadscha would have helped her. I had to scrap it all after the Tumblr app crashed while I was saving the draft.
  * There was going to be a scene where Blue Diamond allows Steven to visit th Zoo, but Holly Blue Agate refused to let him interact with the Zoomans. Bored, Steven would have sneaked off and played with the Famethyst, accidentally releasing one of the bubbled Rose Quartzes who would have accidentally met the Zoomans and got Choosened by all of them. I’m still planning to use this scene in the future.
  * Connie would have stayed on the garden for a longer period of time. She and Steven would have become friends and at one point she would have partecipated at an history lesson, where they would have learned about the rebellion.
  * Blue Pearl would have remained on the garden all the time, acting as a sort of surrogate maternal figure. I had to reduce her presence because of three things: 1) She is Blue Diamond’s Pearl, so she has to always assist her. I could have introduced another Pearl, but I preferred not to. 2) She would have reduced Blue Diamond’s role in the first part of Act 2. 3) Lemon Jade was already a surrogate maternal figure to Steven. So I reduced her role and gave some of the scenes I made for her to Lemon Jade.
  * The whole “White Diamond takes control of the blog” was not going to happen. But you guys sent so many asks at her and so I decided to give it a shot. I’ll probably do that again in the future
  * The ending of the act was going to be slightly longer, with more action scenes and some slight differences from the final one: the gems that came with White Pearl would have been armed with Destabilizers, Aquamarine would have immobilized with her wand Spinel and that Blue Pearl would have been the one to stab White Pearl in the eye. Also, Steven would have used his “super scream” to free himself from White Pearl and save Lemon Jade from being shattered.




End file.
